


Jeremy's Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports, embarrassed!Jeremy is my fav, eventually it will be OT6, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff walked into the office with a shit eating grin on his face; eyeing Jeremy’s empty seat as he made his way to his desk. <br/>“Why are you so happy?” Ryan asked as he set his diet coke down. <br/>“Jeremy lost the bet.” Was all Geoff said. The entire office went silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lil' J ( literally )

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work like this so..... it probably sucks   
> I just don't see enough of this kind of stuff in the AH fandom so i'm writing my own haha   
> ( Sort of inspired by caffinatedtrash 's fic, 'No Longer a Secret' )

Jeremy pulled at the bottom of his sweatshirt as he walked through the parking lot to the Achievement Hunter office. To the untrained eye, nothing seemed wrong with him, but if you looked closer you could tell something was off. The way he pulled his sweatshirt down as far as he could, the way he waddled slightly. It was all so obvious.   
Jeremy slid his key card over the lock and swung the door open, sighing in relief as he felt cold air hit him in the face. This stupid sweatshirt was already causing him to overheat. But if it would help hide his little issue, then it was worth it.   
“Stupid bet…. Stupid Geoff…” He mumbled to himself as he walked to the AH room. He paused outside the door for a moment, unsure if he was ready to face everyone in his current state.   
“Now or never...” He mumbled as he open the door, staring intently at the floor as he quickly made his way to his desk. He could hear slight giggles, but he didn’t want the others to see how embarrassed he was.   
“Feelin’ comfortable Lil’ J?” Michael said with a grin. Jeremy ignored his comment and opened the editing program. Maybe his could just distract himself with work.   
Or not.   
“Hey Jer, your face is awfully red… Are you wet already?” Geoff said with as he sat down on the couch behind Jeremy. The other boys chuckled slightly as they watched Jeremy’s face get redder and redder.   
Jeremy squeaked and spit out his coffee onto his desk, turning his chair to glare at Geoff.   
“No! I’m- I’m dry…” He replied quickly. He didn’t want the others to think that he had actually used it! He could feel pairs of eyes staring at him, and the unwanted attention was making him even more nervous.   
“I’m not sure I believe you. Maybe I should check, just to make sure. Wouldn’t want my baby to have to sit in a wet diaper.” Geoff said in a smug tone. The entire office erupted into laughter as Jeremy pulled his sweatshirt hood over his face.   
“Drop your pants Lil’ J.” Geoff ordered as he stood up. Jeremy hesitated for a moment before standing up.   
“Oh, I gotta see this.” Jack said as he made his way to the other side of the room, coffee in hand. All the boys were gathered round Geoff and Jeremy at this point, waiting for the younger man to drop his pants. Jeremy sighed, he had lost. He undid the buttons on his pants, unzipping the zipper with shaky hands. He stopped before taking them off all the way.   
“How far down should I pull them?” Jeremy asked.   
“Enough for me to check.” Geoff stated, waiting for the younger man to expose himself. Jeremy closed his eyes and slid his pants down slightly, before pulling up his sweatshirt just enough to expose the diaper. Jeremy tried to block out Ryan and Jack’s comments as Geoff slid two fingers into the front of the diaper. Michael and Gavin were completely silent; stunned that this was actually happening.   
“Ah, you didn’t lie after all! Good boy.” Geoff said as he took his fingers out and gave Jeremy a pat on the back before walking away. Jeremy fumbled with his pants as he quickly pulled them up, desperate to cover the diaper back up. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, but in a way, he liked all the attention he was getting.   
“Alright, alright, leave Lil’ J alone. “ Jack said, ushering everyone back to their desks.   
“Plus, this isn’t the only check I’ll do today.” Geoff said as the office was thrown into a new fit of laughter.   
Jeremy sat back down at his desk and put his headphones on, determined to block out the other AH members.   
“The sooner this day is over, the better.” Jeremy mumbled to himself.   
“So how long will it be ‘till he wets his nappy?” Gavin asked excitedly as he trailed Geoff, strangely interested in the whole situation.   
“If it’s up to me, he’ll be wet by lunch.” Geoff answered as he sat down on his desk, smiling as he noticed how nervous Jeremy looked now. Gavin laughed before striking up a different conversation with Jack.   
By lunch time, Jeremy was struggling more and more to stay dry. He had to pee, but he was not going to use his diaper. That was not an option. Geoff has insisted he went out to lunch with the guys, and Jeremy was too nice to say no. However, now that he was in a car with 5 other guys, and about to pee himself, he was regretting his decision. His hand was between his legs, and he doing his best to try and hold it all in. He just hoped they would arrive to the lunch place soon, so that he could sneak away and use the bathroom.   
The car pulled into the parking lot and Jeremy was one of the first ones out, desperate to find a bathroom of some sort. Geoff noticed how panicked Jeremy looked and walked over to him.   
“What ‘cha lookin’ for buddy?” Geoff asked as he grabbed the younger boy’s arm and pulled him back towards the other guys. The other guys look at Jeremy with concern, wondering what was wrong.   
“ I ‘hafta pee…” Jeremy mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Standing in front of Geoff like this made him feel like a little kid again. He blushed as Gav and Michael laughed.   
“Well that’s what your diaper is for, isn’t it.” Ryan replied causally as Jeremy made a squeak. “Just go now, Geoff and I can help change you when we get back.” Ryan added as the group started walking through the entrance to the lunch place.   
“Yeah love, it won’t be that bad.” Gav said. “Plus, you look cute when you’re embarrassed.” He added. Jeremy groaned as Gavin grabbed his hand and led him to a table. Jeremy followed without protest, grabbing his crotch every now and then to stop any leaks. He ended up sitting in-between Ryan and Geoff, which didn’t help his situation. Jeremy could hardly focus on the menu when he had to pee this badly. Ryan noticed how quiet Jeremy was being and laughed ever so slightly.   
“Just let go love, you’ll feel better after.” Ryan said as opened up Jeremy’s menu for him. Jeremy knew he was right. Tears formed in his eyes as he finally let go; warm pee flooded his diaper as he cried silently. Ryan rubbed his back as Jeremy wet himself, feeling slightly bad for the young boy, but enjoying how cute he looked.   
Jeremy’s tears slowed as he finally stopped peeing; he noticed Geoff was using a napkin to wipe his tears away.   
“I’m sorry...” Jeremy mumbled as he leaned against Ryan.   
“For what?” Geoff asked, confused.   
“I don’t know… I just am.” Jeremy replied, distant and quiet.   
The usual chatter returned soon after, and Jeremy was grateful that lunch seemed to be going by quickly. His diaper was cold by the time the group got back into the car, and Jeremy just hoped he could get out of it soon.   
“I promise I’ll change you as soon as I get back.” Geoff said as he turned to face Jeremy, who was snuggled up next to Ryan in the back seat.   
“Want Ryan ‘ta do it…” Jeremy said as the blush returned to his cheeks.   
“Okay. “ Ryan said with a smile as he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. The rest of the car ride was uneventful, but a ball of nerves was starting to form in Jeremy’s stomach.   
“You ready? “ Ryan asked as he led Jeremy to an empty room.   
“As ready as I can be…” Jeremy replied, as he laid down on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. Ryan was fairly quick, and made quick work of Jeremy’s cold diaper. He wiped the younger boy down, and was about to apply more powder, but he hesitated before putting a new diaper on.   
“Do you want a new one?” Ryan asked, a clean diaper in his hand.   
“What?” Jeremy asked, thoroughly confused.   
“Geoff said you didn’t have to put a new one on, if you didn’t want to. “ Ryan said as he waited for Jeremy’s answer.   
“Yeah. “ Jeremy replied quietly. “Put a new one on.” He was hesitant, but he knew he liked this. Plus, he did lose the bet, and it’s be unfair to chicken out before the day ended.   
“Okay, hold still for just a bit longer.” Ryan said as he quickly put more powder on, before putting the new diaper on the younger man. Ryan helped Jeremy pull his pants back on, before leading the boy back to the AH office.   
Jeremy made a B-line for his desk as soon as he was in the door, wanting to forget about what had just transpired between Ryan and him. Geoff made his over to Jeremy’s desk, eager to ask the boy if he was okay.  
“So… are you okay?” Geoff asked as he played with Jeremy’s hair lightly.   
“Yeah. I'm okay now.” Jeremy replied, adding, “I’m in a dry one now.” In a quite tone.   
“Really?” Geoff sounded surprised. Jeremy just nodded.   
“I- I kinda liked it...” Jeremy whispered to Geoff. “The attention is nice.” He added, noting the surprised look on Geoff’s face. Geoff just nodded, trying to figure out what to say.   
“Do you want to… wear them tonight as well?” Geoff asked, unsure of how the younger boy would react.   
“Mmmm, sure.” Jeremy responded quietly.   
“Okay.” Geoff said, giving Jeremy a pat on the back before returning to his own desk once more.


	2. Family Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boston native picked up his cooling coffee and took a sip, smiling at the familiar taste.   
> “Does it taste alright?” Gav asked, a bit nervous that he had messed it up.   
> “Mmmm, it’s perfect.” Jeremy replied, taking this opportunity to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek. Gavin blushed, a flustered look coming upon his face. Geoff just smiled, happy that his two boys were getting along well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just like i promised, chapter 2 is here! I'm loving this story so far, and i'd love to see if you guys have any prompts for this story! Maybe the zoo, a picnic, or even a road trip! i'd love to hear where you guys want this story to go! Hope you enjoy!

Work was uneventful, and the day seemed to pass quickly after Geoff’s conversation with him. Jeremy was a bit nervous to head back to Geoff’s house. Gavin gave Geoff a quick kiss as soon as they were inside, trying to make up for all the times he couldn’t kiss him at work.   
Jeremy looked away, feeling slightly awkward. Sure there was plenty of sexual tension in the office, but Gavin and Geoff had been dating for years now. Jeremy didn’t know how to feel. If he was being honest, there had been one to many drunken nights where they would all hook up, but things were starting to get more serious. The topic of polyamory had been brought up before, but none of them knew how it would work, so no one made a move.   
Jeremy pushed his thoughts aside as he was dragged into the kitchen by an eager Gavin. They had picked up a pizza on the way home, and Jeremy would never say no pizza. He grabbed a piece and took a small bite, hoping it wasn’t too hot. The usual banter followed, full of plenty of stupid questions from Gavin.   
Jeremy almost forgot about his diaper, a fact that he was reminded of when he felt his bladder finally start to ache. He saw no point in dragging it out, so he slowly let it all out. It was easier this time, but the warmth flooding his diaper brought a blush to his cheeks once more. Geoff and Gavin hadn’t noticed, and the thought of having to ask Geoff to change him was terrifying.   
Thankfully, Geoff mentioned it before Jeremy had the chance to ask.   
“So, Jeremy… do you want to go get ready for bed?” Geoff asked, a soft smile on his face. Jeremy just nodded and followed Geoff into the Boston native’s room. Jeremy was less nervous as le laid down on the bed this time, even thought it was Geoff changing him and not Ryan. He still covered his face as Geoff applied new powder, but he was starting to get used to the process. Geoff secured the straps on the diaper, before helping Jeremy get into a new pair of sweatpants. The younger boy sat on the bed and sung his feet slightly as Geoff cleaned up the rest of the materials. Finally Geoff returned, giving Jeremy a pat on the butt as the young boy stood up, to which Jeremy responded with an embarrassed squeak.   
“Come on, Gav has the movie ready.” Geoff said as he ushered Jeremy out the room. Jeremy spotted Gav on the couch as he walked into the living room, and sat down next to the British boy. Jeremy didn’t pay much attention to the movie, and he ended up in-between Geoff and Gavin. He was warm and happy and safe. God, it felt so good to be safe. He could see Geoff smiling at him, and he could feel Gavin rubbing his hand. For the first time since he was little, he felt truly content.   
Jeremy woke up the next morning, blissfully unaware that he was late for work. He blinked his eyes open and looked around, finding that he was alone in Geoff and Gavin’s bed. He blushed slightly, when had he gone to bed? And why didn’t he use his own? He threw the comforter off himself and shivered when the cold air hit him. He stood up and felt the weight of his wet diaper between his legs, tearing up when he realized he had wet himself overnight.   
“Geoff…. Where are you?” Jeremy called out as he waddled into the kitchen, in search of someone who could change him.   
“I’m in the kitchen, babe!” Geoff called out; the use of the pet name Jeremy blush. Gavin poured Jeremy a cup of coffee, setting it next to his plate of pancakes (“Hand made by the chef!” As Geoff would say) Jeremy smiled, he was weirdly used to their domestic life. All the little things his boys did for him made him feel more at home.   
“Need a change love?” Gavin asked, noticing how uncomfortable the Boston lad looked. Jeremy nodded, a slight smile crossing his face.   
“I’ll do it.” Gavin said as he motioned for Jeremy to follow him. This would be the first time the British lad had changed him, but Jeremy didn’t feel as nervous as he thought he would. Although, it was strange how fast the three had fallen into their family roles, and it almost scared Jeremy when he realized how natural this all felt. He wanted a family, people who loved him. And Achievement Hunter became more like a little family every day, with the gents become more father like over time.   
“Alright love, just lie down and it’ll be over with before you know it!” Gavin instructed him, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek. Jeremy was thrown out this thoughts as soon as he felt Gavin lips on his cheek, and his face heated up at the sudden contact. But Jeremy complied, taking his pants off before lying down on his bed.   
True to his word, Gavin was quick and efficient, giving Jeremy another kiss on the cheek when he was done. Jeremy wanted to kiss him back, but hesitated. He didn’t want to mess up anything between Gavin and Geoff.   
“Jeremy, babe, your pancakes are getting cold!” Geoff called out, almost using a sing-song voice. Jeremy laughed and dragged Gavin down the stairs.   
“No way am I missing out on pancakes!” Jeremy called back. But he had to laugh as he walked into the kitchen and spotted the growing stack of pancakes.   
The Boston native picked up his cooling coffee and took a sip, smiling at the familiar taste.   
“Does it taste alright?” Gav asked, a bit nervous that he had messed it up.   
“Mmmm, it’s perfect.” Jeremy replied, taking this opportunity to give Gavin a kiss on the cheek. Gavin blushed, a flustered look coming upon his face. Geoff just smiled, happy that his two boys were getting along well.   
“Don’t leave me out of this.” Geoff said with a fake pout as he pulled both boys close and kissed each one. Jeremy let out a squeak of surprise, much to Gavin’s amusement.   
“Alright, alright! Go finish you’re breakfast and get ready for work, we’re already late as it is!” Geoff said, laughing as both boys shoved pancakes into their mouths.   
“Yes sir!” Jeremy said between bites, giving Geoff a sarcastic army salute in reply.   
Jeremy ended up taking his coffee upstairs with him, not willing to be apart from it. He was about to pull on another sweatshirt when he was hit in the face with a shirt.   
“What the hell?” Jeremy said, laughing as he looked over at Gavin, who was standing in the doorway.  
“You don’t have to hide it anymore, love.” Gavin said, giving Jeremy a wink before leaving. Jeremy wasn’t sure he wanted to expose himself this much, but he did want to make Gavin happy, so he pulled off the sweatshirt and replaced with the t-shirt. His heart skipped a beat, you could just barely see the top of his diaper poking out, and normally Jeremy would hate that, but he found it kind of exciting to take this risk. He fixed his hair a bit in the mirror before trotting down the stairs, coffee firmly in hand.   
Geoff was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and he gave Jeremy a quick pat on the butt before calling out to Gavin. The young Brit soon came bounding down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet before stopping right in front of Geoff. The tattooed man just laughed and opened the door, ushering his boys out to the car.   
“I could get used to family life...” Geoff whispered to himself, smiling as he watched his two boys race for the passenger seat.


	3. A Matter of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geoff, how far away from home are we?” Gavin asked, hoping they were close.   
> “‘Bout an hour and a half, why? Do you have to pee?” Geoff answered, his reply made the young Brit blush.  
> “No! I- I just was curious…” Gav replied, looking down at his feet again. He grabbed his crotch again, keeping it there this time. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized that he was going to wet himself if he didn’t say something soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 3! I was actually writing this while watching Off Topic #38, and the AH boys were like, "We should go to a theme park!" and i was screaming because IRONY.   
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy!   
> Also, i need feedback on Gav's part. I know i want Jeremy to be a little, but i'm not sure about Gavin... Should i make him a little like Jeremy?Or should i keep him more adult-like for now???????   
> P.S- I need ideas on where you guys want this to go! If you have a prompt for this series, just let me know, i'd love to use it!

It had been two weeks since Jeremy’s lost bet, and everyone in the office was slowly falling into a family role. The gents were the ‘parents’, and the lads were the ‘kids’. Once Geoff had started to notice this trend, he decided that an AH field trip was necessary.   
“Alright boys, listen up! This Friday, we are taking a field trip!” Geoff announced, smiling even though he groans he received in response.   
“Do we have to?” Ryan asked, unsure of weather Jeremy would agree to this. But Gavin was already yelling about all the things they could do, and his excitement seemed to rub off on Lil’ J.  
“I think it sounds like it’ll be fun!” Jeremy replied, throwing his arms up even though Gavin was busy hugging him. The Brit squawked as Michael snuck and started tickling him, making all three lads come tumbling down onto the floor. Geoff just laughed and told them to get back to work; he was already making plans for Friday in his head.   
Friday snuck up on the AH boys faster than they thought it would, and before they knew it they were trying to calm down 3 excited lads.   
“Okay, okay boys. Let’s just calm down for a bit, it’ll take a little bit to get there anyways, and I don’t want you rough-housing in the car.” Geoff stated, helping to buckle his boys in. Jeremy blushed slightly, saying he could do it on his own, but Geoff insisted. Gavin didn’t fight Geoff at all, and the young brit let the older man buckle him in like it was no big deal.   
“Okay, I think we have everything.” Jack said, looking through his backpack to make sure he had all the needed supplies. Ryan just nodded in response and pulled out of the parking lot, following his phone’s directions silently. The other two gents struck up a conversation while the lads messed around in the backseat, with squawks coming from Gavin every time Michael threw something at him.   
Ryan had made sure to pick an Amusement Park fairly far away, as to avoid as many fan interactions as possible. However, this meant that the gents had to deal with the “Are we there yet?” question for a good few hours. Luckily they didn’t have to make any ‘potty stops’ as Geoff called them, but they did have to stop once to pick up some food.   
They arrived at the Amusement Park a little before noon; excitement overpowering their nervousness. Gavin was the first to sprint out the car; and Geoff had to hold him back so the group didn’t get separated. Jeremy was last to exit the car, holding Ryan’s hand tightly as he slowly followed the group.   
“It’ll be alright, I promise.” Ryan added, noticing the worried look on the younger boy’s face. Ryan gave Jeremy’s hand a supportive squeeze, happy that the boys finally had a chance to relax. The lads eventually grouped together, and they would run from coaster to coaster, too excited to wait for the gents. And everything went well until dinner time, when the gents couldn’t coax Gavin to calm down for even a minute. Eventually, Geoff picked the British boy up and carried him over to the rest of the group, insisting he eat something.   
“Bloody hell, just put me down and I’ll eat something, I promise!” Gavin cried, trying to escape Geoff’s arms. He felt his bladder twinge, but he pushed the thought away, confident in his ability to hold it for a couple more hours. Geoff finally put the boy down, smiling as Michael shoved a handful of fries into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin squawked, but sat down next to his boi nonetheless. A playful banter began, and the group chatted for a few hours as they ate. Ryan and Jeremy were the first to leave.   
“I’m gonna go change Jeremy,” Ryan stated as he and the Boston native left to go back to the car. Gavin frowned a bit, mentally cursing himself for wondering what the diapers felt like. He wanted attention, like what Jeremy got from Ryan, but he didn’t know how to get it. Eventually Geoff brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality, and Gavin pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.   
“Okay bud, you can go back to playing now, just keep us updated.” Geoff stated, laughing as Gavin and Michael yelled something in response as they ran off.   
Gavin managed to forget about his bladder for a while, laughing as he tried to keep up with Michael. The Jersey boy even managed to drag Gavin on a few ‘loop-de-loop’ coasters. The park was an hour from closing when Geoff finally texted them, asking them to return to the meeting point so they could leave. Michael frowned but followed Gavin all the same, although he did spend the entire time whining about how they need to come back. The Brit agreed, but cursed himself as they passed multiple bathrooms, which only made his need to pee grater. He knew he could stop and use one, but he also didn’t want to upset Geoff. Gavin eventually decided that he could hold it till they got back, confident that he wouldn’t wet himself. Gavin smiled as he approached Geoff, a positive mind-set kept him distracted from his current issue.   
“Alright, hop in!” Geoff said as Jack handed out waters, frowned when Gavin didn’t take one.   
“Gavin, I don’t want you to get dehydrated. You need to take one.” Jack said as he shoved an opened water bottle into the Brit’s hands. Gavin whined but drank from it anyways. Each sip reminded Gavin of how badly he needed to pee. Now, it was a matter of pride for the brit.   
Geoff coaxed the lads into the car, buckling them all in once again. He smiled when he got to Jeremy, the young boy couldn’t stop talking about how much fun he had.   
“I’m glad you had a good time.” Geoff said as he kissed Jeremy’s check before hopping into the car himself. Ryan slowly pulled the car out of the parking lot, trying to ignore the arguing going on between Gavin and Michael.  
Gavin couldn’t help himself, he had to distract himself somehow, and bugging Michael was the best way.   
“But Micool-“Gavin cried, trying to argue some ridiculous situation. Michael just cut him off by throwing a jacket at him, causing the Brit to squawk and flail about. Jeremy laughed at the whole situation, trying to stay awake despite how tired he was.   
“I would’ve thrown something harder, but I’m too tired to care.” Michael mumbled, using his sweatshirt as a pillow so that he could sleep. Gavin sighed as he was left in silence; both of his boi’s now asleep. He tried to distract himself but there wasn’t much to do in the car, and his temptation to bug Geoff was growing. He fidgeted a bit as his need to piss grew, and he gave his crotch a quick squeeze that he hoped Geoff didn’t see.   
“Geoff, how far away from home are we?” Gavin asked, hoping they were close.   
“‘Bout an hour and a half, why? Do you have to pee?” Geoff answered, his reply made the young Brit blush.  
“No! I- I just was curious…” Gav replied, looking down at his feet again. He grabbed his crotch again, keeping it there this time. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized that he was going to wet himself if he didn’t say something soon.   
“I don’t want to...” Gavin mumbled as he doubled over, a few drops slowly leaking out.  
“Don’t want to what?” Geoff asked, confused. The tattooed man looked back, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw poor Gav doubled over, a hand firmly planted on his crotch.   
“I DON”T WANT TO PISs myself…” Gavin yelled, his voice getting quieter as he slowly lost control.   
Jack yelled at Ryan to pull over, but it was already too late. Piss poured out of the Brit, soaking into the leather and into Michael’s pants, who had awoken by now. By the time Jack got out and opened the back door, a strong smell of ammonia had filled the car, and Gavin had tears slowly dripping down his face.   
“Oh Gavin… why didn’t you tell us?” Jack asked, helping Michael out of the car so he could clean Gavin up.   
“I’m supposed to be big. I thought I could hold it like you gents...” Gavin said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.   
“Babe, it’s okay. Everyone has accidents, and it’s totally not your fault. “Jack stated, wiping the seat clean. Gavin had finally stopped crying, and the wetness of the fabric was starting to bug him.   
“Well… We don’t have extra pants. Or underwear. “Geoff started, noticing that Gavin had started to cry again. “But, we do have a diaper.” He added, lifting Gavin’s head so he could wipe his tears away.   
“It’s just for tonight, okay?” Jack added as Ryan grabbed the supplies. Gavin just nodded and followed the gents to the back of the car. Jeremy followed and grabbed Gavin’s hand, giving a supportive squeeze, which the Brit appreciated.   
Ryan cleared out the back and set out the supplies, helping Gavin strip down so he could change him. Gavin was silent the entire time, and Geoff was surprised that Gavin so willing to do this.   
“Alright, you’re all done.” Ryan said as he put the supplies away. Jeremy handed the brit a sweatshirt in hopes it would cover it up a bit. Gavin pulled the sweatshirt on, feeling awkward but happy that he was out of his wet pants.   
Geoff led the boys back into the car, giving Gav a quick kiss on the check.   
And as Geoff sat back down into his seat, he knew that this was a new chapter of their little family, and smiled at the thought of his two boys all curled up in their diapers.


	4. The Last Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff always knew that Michael would be the last one to break, but how had a simple question broke apart the Lads? Can the Gents ever get then Lads back together? Or is it the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 4 is finally here! These next few chapters will probably be a bit more Michael centric, but don't worry i'll get back to Jeremy's POV soon! Hope you guys enjoy!

Michael was the last one to break, and the gents would be lying if they said they weren’t excited. Jeremy started the trend, Gavin followed, and now Michael was trying his best to stay on the Gents side rather than the Lads. 

Now on a typical morning, Geoff would diaper Gav and Jeremy before they all left, as well as making sure they ate enough. Ryan and Jack would change the two at work, giving the tattooed man a brief break. A family dynamic was very apparent by now. After work, they would usually head back to their own apartments, with Ryan, Jack and Michael living alone. Although, on good nights all six men would head back to Geoff’s house at night for movies and cuddles. 

However, it was Gav who broke the silence at work one day. 

“So, my boi… are you a Lad or a Gent?” Gavin asked, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

“I don’t understand…” Michael lied, avoiding the question. Geoff noticed how uncomfortable the Jersey lad looked, but he chose not to say anything. 

“You don’t wear nappies like us other Lads, but you don’t do adult stuff like the Gents.” Gav continued, his voice calm and collected. 

“I-I just don’t want to wear them. “ Michael lied, able to deceive Gavin but not the Gents. The older men saw right through Michael’s lies. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not a Lad, my boi.” The Jersey boy added, shooting at smile at the Brit. Jeremy was strangely quiet during all of this, but he had noticed Michael’s longing glances before as the oldest Lad would observe diaper changes. Michael would break soon. 

As soon as the hunters went on their lunch break, Geoff called an official ‘Gents Only’ meeting. Jack and Ryan made a b-line for the room across the hall, eager to hear what Geoff wanted to discuss. 

“So, Michael’s in denial.” Geoff stated as soon as the door was closed, earning a laugh from Jack. 

“So I’m not the only one who noticed?” Jack asked, happy he wasn’t imaging things. 

“Oh god no, it’s obvious.” Ryan added, taking a sip from his diet coke as Geoff nodded in agreement. 

“So what do we do? We can’t force him, but it’s obvious he wants it.” Jack said, trying to brainstorm an idea. 

“We could just ask him, you know. That’d probably work best.” Ryan stated, looking at the other two. Geoff made a face of agreement. 

“It’s decided then. We’ll confront him tonight before the movie. “The oldest gent said before he left the room, leaving Jack to wonder if this was truly a good idea. 

The rest of the day, Jack keep looking over at Michael whenever he could, smiling whenever the Lad would look over at the diaper cabinet. Finally, when the end of the work day arrived, all six men were eager to get home and relax, and the gents were eager to confront Michael. 

“Alright, I’ll ask him directly. Ryan, Jack, you’re going to keep the other two boys distracted.” Geoff whispered as the gents followed their boys into the Ramsey house. Jeremy and Gavin immediately changed into their PJ’s, wrapping themselves in blankets. Ryan gave both of them a quick change while dinner was being prepared, choosing to ignore the fact that Michael was watching both changes from the doorway. 

“Alright, dinner’s almost ready. I’m sure Jack would love help setting the table.” Ryan said to the two diapered boys as he ushered them down the stairs, laughing as Gav tugged Michael along with him.  
Geoff pulled Michael aside when the boy walked into the kitchen, claiming he needed to ask him a question. 

“What is it?” Michael asked, rubbing his eye with his sweatshirt sleeve as he leaned against the doorway. 

“Do you want to be like Gavin and Jeremy? It’s okay if you do.” Geoff asked, deciding to be straightforward with it. 

“I-I’m… I don’t know. “Michael replied, making a point of avoiding all eye contact.

“I promise its okay if you want to wear diapers. I see the jealous looks you give the other Lads during changes…” Geoff added, trying to get the boy to cave in. 

“It’d be good for you! You’d be so much more relaxed and-“Geoff was trying his best, but Michael had decided that this conversation was over. 

“I’m just curious! I don’t want to be weirdos like them!” Michael snapped, turning around to storm away from Geoff, only to see a teary-eyed Jeremy standing in the doorway.

“Michael…” Jeremy whispered, tears dripping down his face.

“I-I didn’t mean it, J! I-“Michael reached out to the younger Lad but Jeremy just turned and ran, unable to face his friend after what he heard. Michael felt tears rising in his own eyes, and he wrapped his own arms around his waist as he stood in the doorway, feeling incredibly small. 

Geoff was speechless. This was definitely not the reaction he had expected from Michael, and he knew that things just got way more complicated than they needed to be. He turned his attention back to Michael when he heard soft sobs coming from the boy, and he pulled him into a hug before he could run away. It was unusual for the Jersey boy to cry like this, and it made Geoff wonder why the Lad would say the things he did in the first place.

The two stayed like that for a while before Michael pulled away, muttering a sorry before wondering back into the kitchen. Geoff just nodded and followed. He could reprimand his lad later.  
Ryan gave Geoff a confused look when he sat down at the table, but chose to stay silent for the times being. Gavin however seemed unaware of the events that just transpired, and smiled when Michael sat down next to him at the table. Geoff noticed that both Jack and Jeremy were missing, and he had a good guess as to why. Ryan looked all kinds of angry as he brought the food to the table, obviously upset over what Michael had said. 

Dinner was silent and awkward, with Gavin being the only one trying to converse with people. Jack showed up towards the end, grabbing a plate of food before leaving again. Michael almost said something but decided instead to keep his mouth shut.  
In the kitchen, Ryan and Geoff talked things over 

“What on earth did you do to make Michael say that?” Ryan asked, taking another dish from Geoff and covering it in soap. 

“I pushed him. I should’ve just accepted his no…. But I can see that he wants it!” Geoff replied, a hint of anger still present in his voice. Ryan just sighed. 

“He’s going to have to apologize.” Ryan stated. 

“Somehow.” Geoff added, handing the other man yet another dish.  
That night Geoff used liquor to help him fall asleep, his head dizzy and his throat dry. This was a mess. 

“What have I done…?” Geoff muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. He walked over and checked on Gav and Michael, who were still fast asleep on the couch together. He smiled. At least Gavin was staying positive.


	5. Cry Me a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had fucked up. There was no hiding it.   
> But could he fix what he had done?   
> Can love fix a tragic past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in awhile, I've had some computer troubles, and it's taken a long time to finally get things working again! But i'm finally back, and i wanted to get something out, even if it was really short. ( maybe soon i'll release a chapter about my head cannon for Michael's tragic past )  
> Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to leave feed-back and ideas for more chapters!

Michael awoke early in the morning, his head dizzy from dehydration and anger. He looked around at his boi curled around him. A small smile escaped him, and he almost forgot about last night; until he glanced at the alcohol bottles covering the floor. Last night's memories came flooding back into his head. What he said haunted him; he had royally fucked up this time. 

The Jersey boy untangled himself from Gavin and made his way to the stairs; he had to try and fix this. 

"This'll be fun." He muttered, taking the steps two at a time. He stopped and paused at the top, looking down the hallway at the room he and the other lads shared. For once, he was scared to face his friend. What he had said was beyond cruel. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before walking over to the door and pushing it open. Jeremy's sleeping figure was present on one of the beds; covered by only a thin sheet. He walked over and kneeled down beside the bed; looking his friend in the eyes. The dried tear-tracks broke Michael's heart. 

"Jer.... I need to talk to you.." He said quietly as he shook the younger boy's shoulder.   
Jeremy's eyes darted open, a gasp escaping the boy as pushed himself from Michael. 

"I don't want to." Jeremy responded quietly, avoiding direct eye contact with his friend. 

"Please... just a minute or two." Michael pleaded. shame covering his face as he realized how immature he had acted.

"Make it quick." Jeremy retorted as he sat up, pulling his favorite stuffed animal into his lap. 

"I was cruel. I didn't mean what i said and if i'm being completely honest- it was jealously talking. I was jealous of the attention that you and Gav were getting, but i didn't want to give into this side of me. This whole baby thing is... still embarrassing to me. I-I just didn't mean it and i'm sorry. " Michael said, trying to hold back tears as he looked down at the floor. 

"I didn't get attention as a child- and having so many people care for me and take care of me is just so unknown to me. I don't get it but i want to be apart of it..." He added.

"I'm so sorr-" Michael was cut by Jeremy pulling him into a tight hug, the young buy whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Michael blushed as tears fell down his face- which quickly descended into full on sobs as the boys sat on the small bed, both crying. 

In a few minutes time the room was filled with worried gents, all confused on what was happening. 

"Hey-hey, okay let's stop crying yeah? It's all going to be okay." Geoff said as Ryan picked up Jeremy and put him on his hip, bouncing the lad slightly.

Michael tried to make words but all he could do was cry. It was as if his emotions were fried- completely dead. The poor lad didn't even realize he had wet himself until he felt Geoff start to pull his pants down.   
That woke him up. 

"What're you doing?" Michael asked, his voice full of fear. 

"You just wet yourself bud, it's okay." Geoff replied calmly as Michael looked down at his boxers, holding back a fresh batch of tears as a shameful blush began to cover his face. "I'm gonna diaper you, okay? I know you don't want it, but it's just for a little bit, okay?" Geoff said, looking at Michael for a yes or no. The Jersey boy just shook his head yes, squeaking as the gent pulled his boxers down. 

"Oh come on, this nothing i haven't seen before. " Geoff said to his lad and he worked quickly, trying to make the process as fast as possible. Before Michael even knew it, the change was over with. He glanced down at the white fabric covered his private parts, blushing as he realized that every move he made came with a crinkle. 

Jeremy made grabby hands towards Michael and Ryan set his boy down, watching his walk over to the curly-haired lad. Jeremy wrapped his arms his friend, a small smile covering his face. Another pair of arms soon joined, ad the two lads looked up to see Gavin's smiley face looking down on the face. 

For once Michael felt content-safe even. A small tear fell down his face as he realized how lucky he was.


	6. The Boss' Jersey Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't him giving into to his little side right?   
> He just liked cuddles that's all.   
> That and being held...  
> And the smell of baby powder...  
> And the feel of the diaper..  
> But that didn't mean anything right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but i'm finally back! And honestly, i'm very happy with this chapter! I wanted to do a more laid-back chapter before heading back into he action, and i thought this worked out pretty well!  
> As always, feedback & comments are greatly appreciated!   
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter ;)

Michael woke up late the next day, his body tangled around the other lads. He could vaguely feel something wet, and it took him a few moments to remember the events of last night. He blushed as he looked down at the diaper attached to him, the cold fabric quickly becoming uncomfortable. 

He debated getting out of bed to get Geoff, but the thought of having to ask for a change scared him. He still wasn't used to all this, and he wasn't as confident as the other lads were.   
Finally though, Michael un-tangled himself and stood up. He shivered slightly as a burst of cold air hit him, not helping his current situation. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs, and faint voices got louder as he walked towards the kitchen. He stopped in the entryway when he spotted the gents. 

"Well, good morning sleepy-head." Geoff said with a giggle as he took another sip of his coffee. Michael just walked over and wrapped his arms around his boss, leaning his head on Geoff's shoulder. 

"Need a change..." Michael said with a blush. Geoff looked surprised, but just nodded and picked the curly haired boy up. 

"I'll be right back!" Geoff called out as he made his way to the guest room, where most of the extra supplies were. "I promise i'll make this quick." Geoff said sweetly, setting Michael down on the bed before going to grab the needed supplies. 

Geoff kept to his word, and he worked quickly as to keep his Jersey boy as calm as he could. 

"Alright, all done!" Geoff said as he helped Michael put his sweatpants back on. "Want to go cuddle with Gav and Jer some more?" Geoff asked, raising one eyebrow at the lad. Michael just shook his head 'no' and latched onto Geoff again. 

" 'want you." Michael mumbled, smiling as Geoff picked him up once more. 

"You know, i'm very glad you're light." Geoff grumbled as he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen once more. 

"Do we have a dry lad now?" Ryan asked as he cooked some pancakes. The sentence brought a blush to Michael's face. 

" 'Yup! All nice and dry now!" Geoff announced as he set Michael down on the counter so he could retrieve his coffee. Michael whined at the loss of contact, but Geoff stayed close, which was better than no contact. 

Michael looked over at the pancakes, his stomach grumbling as the smell hit his nose. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was. 

"Almost done, I promise." Ryan said, responding to Michael's grumbly tummy. Michael just nodded and swung his feet slightly, liking the feel of a dry diaper being secured around his waist. He couldn't help but smile as he realized his situation- warm, loved, and safe. 

"Alright! Pancakes are done!" Ryan announced as he slid a plate of pancakes next to Michael, handing the boy the syrup first. Michael poured a mountain of syrup onto his pancakes, laughing slightly as he took his first bite. 

He felt so happy for once, and he ate his pancakes contently as he listened to the gents ramble on. He would glance at Geoff every now and then, almost wanting to ask for attention, but not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the gents. 

Finally he pushed his empty plate aside and grabbed Geoff's shirt sleeve, pulling slightly to get the older man's attention. 

"What is it baby?" Geoff asked, turning to face his boy. 

" 'Want you..." Michael mumbled, looking down at his feet as Geoff pulled him closer. 

"Someone's in a cuddly move today, huh?" Geoff said quietly as Michael situated himself in the older man's lap. The lad just nodded and snuggled closer, listening to Geoff's heartbeat as moved his thumb into his mouth. He could definitely get used to quiet mornings like this. Any chance to be around Geoff made him happy, and cuddles made him the happiest of all. 

Geoff smiled as he watched his Jersey boy drift off to sleep, laughing quietly as he noticed Michael's thumb start to make it's way to his mouth. He motioned to Ryan, telling him to grab a pacifier. Geoff knew the lad was too tired to refuse one at this point anyways. 

Michael was half asleep when he felt an object being pushed into his mouth, and it took him a few minutes to realize that it was a pacifier. He blinked his eyes opened and looked around, noticing that all the gents had their eyes on him. He would usually be embarrassed but at the moment he was way too tired to care. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes once more, letting the soft thud of Geoff's heartbeat lull him back to sleep.


	7. Changes and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a fairly normal GTA recording, and the boys had decided to spend an extra hour trying to get their stunt to work in the game. Jeremy, who had already wet himself once, was now once again desperate for a piss. This usually wouldn't be an issue, except that 'lil J's diaper was fit to burst. One more stream of pee and it would surely leak. 
> 
> So there Jeremy sat, squirming in his seat, trying not to piss himself. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he just had to wait until Ryan could change him, an then he'd be all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to do another Jeremy centric chapter and this idea popped into my head so i figured why not write it down! It's kinda short, but i'm still pretty happy with it!   
> Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave comments and feedback!  
> I'll see you guys in the next fic!

Usually Jeremy didn't mind asking for diaper changes, especially because Gav and Michael wore them as well. But asking for a change during a video was a completely different subject. 

It was a fairly normal GTA recording, and the boys had decided to spend an extra hour trying to get their stunt to work in the game. Jeremy, who had already wet himself once, was now once again desperate for a piss. This usually wouldn't be an issue, except that 'lil J's diaper was fit to burst. One more stream of pee and it would surely leak. 

So there Jeremy sat, squirming in his seat, trying not to piss himself. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he just had to wait until Ryan could change him, an then he'd be all good. He crossed his legs slightly as he tried to focus on the recording. Jeremy's phone went off, and he glanced down to look at the text from Ryan. 

"To: 'lil J  
From: Ry-bread  
Hey, you okay? You look like you need to pee?" 

Jeremy bit his lip and looked at Ryan from across the room, only to find that the older man was already staring at him. Jeremy grabbed his phone and shot back a quick text in response. 

"To: Ry-bread  
From: 'lil J  
need to pee but diaper is about to leak" 

Jeremy made it short and sweet, hoping the audience wouldn't notice his temporary disappearance from the recording. 

Jeremy looked over at Ryan, who was checking his phone. Jeremy saw older man just look at him and nodded. Hopefully he could end the recording soon. 

"Hey guys, how 'bout we end this? I don't think we're getting anywhere with this." Ryan announced, leaning back in his chair. 

"Aw, come on dude! We almost got it! Just, another 20 minutes or so, and then we can end." Geoff replied, his eyes glued to the screen. Jeremy swore silently, knowing that he wasn't going to make it 20 more minutes. Hell, he didn't even know if he could make it 10 more minutes. 

"Eh, maybe Ryan's right. We could always just make a part 2?" Jack suggested, his hands sore and his eyes closed. All the boys were extremely tired. 

"Fine. 10 more minutes, then we can end." Geoff agreed, pouting slightly as he looked from Ryan to Jack, hoping they would change their minds. 

Jeremy sighed in relief, telling himself that he could make it 10 more minutes. He shot a quick smile at Ryan, mouthing 'thank you' to the older man. Ryan just smiled back at him. 

He crossed his legs more, biting his lips as he fought back the urge to relieve himself. 

The 10 minutes passed painfully slow, and with each minute Jeremy got closer to wetting himself. When the recording finally ended, all the boys sighed in relief, finally able to relax. Jeremy wanted to bolt up and run to the bathroom, but he wasn't even sure he could stand without wetting himself. 

Ryan noticed the younger boy's predicament, and went to help him. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked, kneeling down beside the young lad. 

" 'hafta pee.... But my diaper's gonna leak if i do..." Jeremy said as he doubled over, his bladder close to it's breaking point. By now the other boy'a had noticed, and had made their way to where Jeremy was sitting. 

"Hey, what's up with J?" Geoff asked, giving a curious look to Ryan. 

He has to pee, but his diaper's close to leaking so he can't." Ryan replied, trying to coax the younger boy into standing up. He grabbed one of Jeremy's arms and carefully started to lift he boy up. Jeremy gasped as he was stood up, his hands flying to his crotch. 

" 'm not gonna make it." Jeremy whimpered as the first few drops leaked out. Tears pooled in the young lad's eyes as his bladder slowly gave in. Ryan and the others stepped back to give him some space. 

Jeremy's bladder gave in all at once, filling his diaper with warm pee. It wasn't long before Jeremy started to feel his jeans grow wet as well, and he cried as he felt the pee run down his legs. The gents didn't know what to do, this had never happened before. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Ryan whispered to Jeremy as he stepped closer to the lad, putting one hand in his back. Jeremy's stream finally stopped, and the young man was left standing in the middle of the office, his diaper heavy and his pants soaked. 

"Hey, let's get you out of those wet clothes okay? I think we have some extra sweatpants here at the office." Ryan said sweetly as he helped led Jeremy towards the back room, Geoff and Jack following hot on their heels. The gents didn't like to see their boys upset, and they knew Jeremy wouldn't take this lightly.

Ryan let Jer and the other gents into the back room, closing the door behind them. Jack helped the lad get his pants off while Ryan and and Geoff got the diaper supplies together. It didn't take long for the gents to get Jeremy into new, dry clothes. 

Ryan brushed away a tear as he and Jeremy made their way back into the min office. Jeremy smiled when he felt Gav and Michael pull him into a hug. 

"Next time, just say something. Okay?" Ryan asked, happy to see his boy feeling a bit better. Jeremy just nodded in response, giving Ryan one last hug before he let Gav and Michael pull him away to the couch for cuddle time.


End file.
